The present invention is generally related to endoscopes, and more particularly, is related to an apparatus and method for disinfecting an endoscope.
Recent improvements in endoscope technology have provided great advances in the practice of medicine. These advances in endoscope technology have enabled medical practitioners to increase the ability to research patient conditions and aid in the diagnosis of heretofore difficult to diagnose conditions. Once the difficult to diagnose conditions are identified, the correct medical treatment can be applied with confidence. In addition to diagnostic applications, endoscopes are used to treat a growing number of conditions.
Endoscopes are widely used on a large variety of organs in the human body. These organs include, but are not limited to, digestive, respiratory, urinary, gynecological, orthopedic and otorhinolaryngological systems. The endoscopes used on these various organs of the human body are so expensive that they cannot simply be discarded after a single use on a single patient, but instead must be applied successfully to many patients. Therefore, the used endoscope must be thoroughly cleaned and disinfected before being available for use on another patient.
Currently, there are two types of endoscope cleaning and disinfecting apparatuses and methods. The first is generally utilized in well-financed operations, such as big hospitals. These well-financed institutions generally use an automatic cleaning and disinfecting endoscope machine costing several thousand dollars. The automatic cleaning and disinfecting machine operates much like a dishwasher in cleaning and disinfecting the endoscope. These machines can be costly to operate and repair.
The second type of endoscope cleaning apparatus is a soaking basin. The soaking basin type endoscope cleaning apparatus utilizes a basin to soak an endoscope in a nontoxic cleaning solution, followed by soaking the endoscope in a toxic disinfecting solution. The soaking basins are usually box shaped containers, with lids. The toxic disinfecting solution is typically glutaraldehyde. There are numerous problems with using glutaraldehyde. The used and discarded solution is toxic to the environment. The larger the quantity of glutaraldehyde used in the disinfecting process, the more the environmental damage from the discarded solution. Decreasing the quantity of glutaraldehyde needed for this process would benefit the environment.
While being used for soaking the instruments, glutaraldehyde evaporates, creating noxious and toxic fumes. Endoscope cleaning staff must wear badges monitoring their exposure to glutaraldehyde fumes. In order to try to limit human exposure to these toxic fumes, ventilation hoods with air removal fans are used. Despite provision of the hoods and fans, many endoscope cleaning and disinfecting rooms still smell strongly of glutaraldehyde.
The process of evaporation is related to several factors, one being the surface area of the liquid in contact with the air. Box shaped soaking basins in current use allow evaporation because of the relatively large liquid surface area. Decreasing the liquid surface area would lower the rate of evaporation and therefore decrease human exposure to these toxic fumes. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
The present invention provides an apparatus for disinfecting an endoscope with a disinfecting solution, which minimizes the surface area and air exposure of the disinfecting solution. Briefly described, the endoscope disinfecting apparatus includes a disinfecting basin, an endoscope body section, an insertion tube section, and a basin lid. The disinfecting basin is for disinfecting the air/water and light tube of the endoscope. The endoscope body section is for disinfecting a body and eye piece of the endoscope, and is connected to the disinfecting basin. The insertion tube section is connected to the endoscope body section and is for disinfecting a insertion tube of the endoscope. A basin lid connects to the disinfecting basin and provides a watertight seal over the disinfecting basin.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.